Oculto en el Corazón
by Cambiaformas
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es condenado duramente por un Tribunal de Guerra. Sakura ya no le ama, pero desea protegerle con toda su alma, de sí mismo y de la "justicia" de Konoha.
1. Crimen

**_No apta para menores. Contiene escenas de violencia y sexo._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_La idea del FIC y su transcripción son mías._**

**_1. Crimen._**

- Uchiha Sasuke, se te ha acusado y juzgado por los siguientes cargos: ¡Deserción! ¡Uso ilegal de Jutsus prohibidos! ¡Asociación ilegal como fundador del grupo paramilitar Taka! ¡Asociación ilegal con el grupo terrorista Akatsuki! ¡Conspiración con el enemigo del pueblo, Uchiha Madara! ¡Asesinato en primer grado del Hokage Interino Danzô! ¡Asesinato en grado de tentativa de la ninja errante Karin, ex miembro del grupo paramilitar Taka! Asesinato en grado de tentativa de la Chunnin de Konoha, Haruno Sakura! ¡Asesinato en grado de tentativa del Jounin de élite y ex ANBU de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi! ¡Asesinato en grado de tentativa del Genin de Konoha, Jinchûriki del Bijû de Nueve Colas, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Lesiones graves y secuestro en grado de tentativa del Jinchûriki del Bijû Ocho Colas, Killerbee, de la Aldea de la Nube! ¡Homicidio en grado de tentativa de los Cinco Grandes Kages!

El Vocal del Jurado se detuvo para respirar

- ¡Por último, se te ha acusado y juzgado por sedición y traición contra la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja!

Un murmullo recorrió la Sala de Vistas, llena hasta los topes, donde se celebraba el juicio contra el último Uchiha.

- Uchiha Sasuke, ¿tienes algo que decir antes de que te sea leído el fallo de la Sentencia?

El Vocal del Jurado dirigió una dura mirada hacia el estrado donde se encontraba, de pie, con los brazos atados a la espalda y rodeado por quince miembros de ANBU Raíz, un imponente, hermoso y joven ninja de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón y piel de porcelana. Los cabellos largos y descuidados caían sobre sus hombros enmarañándose en las puntas encrespadas. El Uchiha, observaba la escena con una ceja enarcada y la cabeza levantada con porte orgulloso, sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa irónica, cargada de desprecio.

- Sólo una - respondió el muchacho.

- Pues habla.

- Jamás tuve la intención de asesinar a la Chunnin de Konoha, Haruno Sakura - sus palabras resonaron altas y claras por toda la estancia.

Un murmullo volvió a recorrer la Sala de Vistas. Era la primera vez en todo el juicio que Sasuke Uchiha hablaba.

- Uchiha Sasuke, te hemos oído ¿quieres añadir algo más?

- No.

- Bien. Pues por el poder que me ha concedido la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y este Tribunal de Guerra, procedo a leer el fallo de la Sentencia dictada en este procedimiento:

"Uchiha Sasuke, después de oídas las partes y los testigos, analizadas y practicadas las pruebas presentadas por acusación y defensa y considerando tu minoría de edad, tu situación familiar y la evidente manipulación de la que fuiste objeto por parte de Orochimaru de los Senin y de Uchiha Madara, se te considera culpable de los siguientes delitos: uso ilegal de Jutsus prohibidos; lesiones graves y asesinato en grado de tentativa de la ninja errante Karin, ex miembro del grupo paramilitar Taka; asesinato en grado de tentativa de la Chunnin de Konoha, Haruno Sakura, del Jounin de élite y ex ANBU de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi y del Genin de Konoha, Jinchûriki del Bijû de Nueve Colas, Uzumaki Naruto; lesiones y secuestro en grado de tentativa del Jinchûriki del Bijû Ocho Colas, Killerbee de la Aldea de la Nube; y homicidio en grado de tentativa de los Cinco Grandes Kages. A todos los anteriores delitos se le ha aplicado la atenuante de enajenación mental transitoria.

"Quedas absuelto del resto de cargos de los que se te considera no culpable.

En consecuencia, se te condena a recibir doscientos cincuenta latigazos, así como a pasar los dos años y cinco meses que te restan para alcanzar la mayoría de edad en el penal de Konoha. Una vez cumplas dieciocho años se te liberará de tu encierro, para realizar durante un periodo de cinco años, hasta los veintitrés, trabajos no remunerados para la Villa.

Recibirás los doscientos cincuenta latigazos mañana a las once de la mañana, en la Plaza Principal de Konoha, a la vista de toda la población. Posteriormente, se te prestará la asistencia médica necesaria y serás conducido al Penal. El resto, se te indicará en su momento.

"La Villa de la Hoja ha hablado. Esta es la Justicia de los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego.

Cuando el Vocal del Jurado acabó de hablar, la Sala de Vistas se quedó en silencio. Si alguien esperaba una respuesta o una protesta por parte del Uchiha, quedó decepcionado. El muchacho no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera altero el rostro, que era una máscara impasible.

En la primera fila de asientos para el público, Haruno Sakura, apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Uzumaki Naruto, mientras éste la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. Ambos jóvenes eran supuestas víctimas del Uchiha, aunque los dos se habían negado a declarar contra él en el juicio celebrado contra su ex compañero de equipo. La muchacha suspiró desde el fondo de su alma. Naruto la miró tiernamente.

- Ya está, Sakura-chan… Se acabó… - murmuró el chico.

- Doscientos cincuenta latigazos es mucho… No lo resistirá… - musitó la chica - Lo han hecho a propósito. Quieren que muera. No podían condenarle a muerte, porque es menor de edad, pero han buscado una solución alternativa… Y legal.

- Lo sé… Son unos hipócritas… Pero Sasuke no morirá tan fácilmente. Él es fuerte - replicó convencido Naruto.

Sakura no replicó. Estaba agotada de cansancio y nervios. Sabía que eran demasiados latigazos… Sasuke podía parecer fuerte y arrogante ante el público ansioso de Konoha, pero ella, en su condición de ninja médico, había detectado síntomas de debilidad en la pose orgullosa que el Uchiha había mantenido todo el juicio: las ojeras, la delgadez, el ligero temblor en la mano con la que habitualmente sujetaba la katana y un parpadeo más frecuente que el habitual, signo de que sus ojos estaban dañados por el uso abusivo del Sharingan. Y cuando el Vocal del Jurado había cantado el número de latigazos que le serían aplicados, Sasuke Uchiha había palidecido momentáneamente.

- Vámonos - dijo Naruto acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de Sakura - No podemos hacer nada más aquí.

- Sí… - la chica se levantó del asiento, quedando de pie y a la vista del condenado, que en ese momento clavó sus ojos en ella.

Se miraron unos segundos desde lejos. Los ANBU Raíz no les habían dejado acercarse, ni siquiera fueron capaces de convencer a su ex compañero Sai, Jefe del Escuadrón que custodiaba al Uchiha, que seguía las órdenes estrictas de la Hokage de no permitir que Sakura o Naruto se acercaran a menos de cinco metros de Sasuke durante la celebración del juicio.

Sakura observó a Sasuke desde la distancia con semblante preocupado. Él le devolvía la mirada con dignidad y la cabeza alta. Aún en esas circunstancias conservaba su orgullo intacto. Era realmente impresionante. Cuando Naruto se acercó a ella, la agarró suavemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y la besó en el pelo, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la vista.

La chica se obligó a imitarle y siguiendo al rubio Uzumaki hacia el exterior, se fue de la Sala sin mirar atrás. Ninguno de los dos se percató de cómo el Uchiha les observó alejarse, con la mirada empañada por el dolor.

* * *

_**Espero que, al menos, os haya intrigado. **_

_**Comentad, sugerid, criticad.  
**_

_**Continuará.**_

_**CAM**_


	2. Circo

**2. ****Circo****.**

Al día siguiente, en la plaza principal de Konoha no cabía un alfiler. En el centro, se había construido una tarima de madera con un poste clavado, donde se ataría al reo para aplicarle el correctivo. La tarima era giratoria y en consecuencia, iría rodando sobre su eje, para que nadie en la plaza se perdiera un solo detalle, ni de la expresión de Sasuke Uchiha ni de su espalda a medida que los golpes fueran incrementándose en número.

Alrededor de la tarima se habían dispuesto varias filas de sillas para los consejeros de Konoha, los Cinco Grandes Kages, los Señores Feudales y los representantes de los grandes Clanes que quisieran presenciar el castigo.

Todos esperaban con ansia el momento en que el condenado apareciera acompañado del séquito de quince ANBU Raíz. Incluso se habían montado tenderetes de dulces, bebida y comida preparada.

Las casas de juego también pretendían hacer su agosto a costa del último Uchiha. Cuántos latigazos aguantaría Sasuke antes de perder la conciencia, si sobreviviría al castigo, o en qué golpe empezaría a sangrar eran las apuestas más recurrentes.

- Es repugnante… - Sakura Haruno ahogó un sollozo

- Despreciable… - dijo Naruto Uzumaki escupiendo las palabras - No entiendo cómo la Abuela Tsunade ha permitido todo este circo.

El muchacho miró con tristeza a la chica. Estaba pálida y ojerosa.

- ¿No has pegado ojo en toda la noche, verdad Sakura-chan? - preguntó Naruto y sin esperar respuesta dijo - Yo tampoco.

- No sé si va a soportarlo… - dijo Sakura - … El castigo, la humillación… Le va a destruir todavía más…

- Konoha se ha cagado siempre en el Clan Uchiha… Esto no iba a ser una excepción - dijo el Uzumaki rabioso.

- Voy a vomitar… - anunció de repente Sakura y doblándose sobre sí misma se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo. Naruto acudió raudo en su ayuda, sosteniéndole el cuerpo y la frente. Cuando la chica hubo vaciado todo el contenido de su estómago, Naruto le acarició los cabellos que se le habían pegado en la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el rubio.

- Son los nervios, Naruto... - dijo la chica limpiándose la boca con la mano - Tengo el estómago revuelto desde ayer.

- Sakura-chan - le dijo preocupado - ¿Estás segura de querer ver esto?

- Naruto… - contestó la chica con voz estrangulada - No quiero verlo. No quiero ver cómo masacran a quien una vez amé. Pero sí quiero que Sasuke nos vea. Que sepa que estamos aquí, con él. Como siempre. Que tenga un punto fijo donde mirar.

El Uzumaki asintió. Sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke mientras le destrozaban iba a ser, con diferencia, la peor de las experiencias que Naruto viviría hasta ese momento de su vida.

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de los dirigentes. La gente se removió inquieta y estalló en vítores cuando los Señores Feudales, acompañados de los Kages hicieron su aparición en la plaza. Les seguían varios representantes de Clanes menores de Konoha. Sin embargo, tanto Sakura como Naruto observaron que ninguno de los más importantes, los Hyüga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara o Aburame había acudido a presenciar el macabro espectáculo.

- ¡Ja…! - rió Naruto sin alegría - El Feudal del País del Fuego se ha quedado sin apoyo… Sólo le acompañan representantes de Clanes inferiores.

- … Que saldrán muy beneficiados de esta muestra de "lealtad"… - apostilló Sakura aún pálida y mareada.

- Hinata-chan me dijo ayer que su padre estaba indignado con esta barbaridad - murmuró Naruto - Considera que maltratar de esa forma a un chico de nuestra edad, que además es el único superviviente del segundo Clan más poderoso de Konoha y después de todo por lo que ha pasado, es una falta de respeto a la memoria de la "Voluntad de Fuego" por la que lucharon todos los Hokages y a la de todos los Uchiha...

Sakura asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con el padre de Hinata.

- Según Hiashi-sama, los politicuchos que rodean al Feudal del País del Fuego pretenden con ésto dar el golpe de gracia a los del Sharingan de una vez por todas… Sasuke saldrá muy debilitado de todo esto y ya no habrá ninguna kunoichi que quiera casarse con él, ningún Clan permitiría a sus hijas unirse a un ex convicto castigado públicamente. Los Uchiha están condenados a la extinción.

Sakura guardó silencio meditando las palabras del rubio y finalmente, asintió.

- Hiashi-sama da miedo, pero es un buen hombre… - añadió finalmente Sakura con un hilo de voz - Debería ser el próximo Hokage.

Naruto la miró momentáneamente y asintió.

- Sakura, mira quién está al lado del Feudal del Fuego, riéndole las gracias… Qué repugnante… Es Kakashi... Ese chaquetero… - Naruto puso una mueca de asco.

- Naruto… No hables así de tu maestro… - reprendió Sakura - Si está allí, será por algo. Él quería a Sasuke…

- Permíteme que lo dude… Kakashi siempre se ha posicionado al lado de los más fuertes. Por lo que a mí respecta, mi verdadero maestro fue Jiraia y que yo sepa, la tuya fue la vieja de Tsunade… Kakashi sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke, porque era el más fuerte y hábil de los tres, no porque le tuviera afecto.

"Sakura, reconócelo, de nosotros dos Kakashi pasó como de la mierda. Si Sasuke hubiera llegado lejos en Konoha, Kakashi se hubiera llevado todo el mérito…

- Él te ayudo a perfeccionar el _Rasengan_… - protestó la chica.

- Sí… Reconozco que me dio una idea, pero lo hizo cuando se percató que ya no era tan estúpido como a los doce años. Aún así volvió a largarse, dejándome con el pobre Yamato, que se comió todo el marrón. Yamato o Killer Bee han sido más maestros que Kakashi…

Sakura no dijo nada más. En el fondo, le daba la razón a Naruto. Kakashi jamás se preocupó por ella como ninja. La consideraba débil y carente de habilidades. Ni siquiera potenció su destreza con el chacra o con el taijutsu… Como si ella no fuera importante. Aún así, le dolía que Naruto hablara mal de él, ya que sentía como si una parte de su infancia más feliz hubiese sido una mentira.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar y la multitud rugió. Sakura y Naruto se tensaron, subiendo de un salto a uno de los tejados cercanos a la tarima. Desde allí, él podría verles y ellos a él también.

Sasuke Uchiha hizo su entrada en la plaza, rodeado por el escuadrón ANBU que capitaneaba Sai. Llevaba las manos esposadas delante de su cuerpo y le habían vestido con un sencillo kimono de algodón de color crudo e iba descalzo. Miraba al frente, orgulloso, con la cabeza alta. Su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y sus bellos ojos negros estaban perdidos en un punto infinito.

La muchedumbre empezó a gritarle y a insultarle. Los más atrevidos le escupieron mientras reían maldiciendo su nombre y el de Madara Uchiha. Sai intentaba hacer de escudo entre Sasuke y la marea humana que se congregaba en la plaza. Estaba indignado. Pero cumplía órdenes.

- Si te suelto, se cagarían todos de miedo… - susurró el muchacho al condenado.

Sasuke no dijo nada y aguantó estoicamente las burlas y los insultos, como si no fueran con él. Subió los tres peldaños de madera dispuestos al pie de la tarima y se encontró, cara a cara, con su verdugo, un ninja gordo y fofo, con la cara cubierta por una máscara ANBU.

A su lado, el Vocal del Jurado esperó pacientemente a que el verdugo agarrase al Uchiha y le amarrase las esposas a una argolla que había en la parte superior del poste. Sasuke quedó colgado de los brazos y la cabeza mirando hacia el palo, dando la espalda a la multitud. El verdugo arrancó el quimono que el Uchiha llevaba puesto y el muchacho quedó en paños menores, provocando que la muchedumbre congregada estallara en carcajadas y silbidos.

Grupos de chicas reían sonrojadas llevándose sus abanicos a la cara, mirando disimuladamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke. Se habían vestido con sus yukatas, como si fuera un día festivo.

- Hijos de puta… - Sakura no podía contener las lágrimas - Esta no es la Konoha por la que hemos luchado…

- No te equivoques, Sakura…. - Naruto tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la ira - Esta es la Konoha que yo conozco desde que era un niño. La que un día te desprecia por ser distinto y al día siguiente te convierte en héroe.

Sakura le miró sin decir nada. Estaba orgullosa de su amigo. Algún día sería un gran Hokage.

- Dame la mano, Naruto - le rogó - O saldré corriendo. Préstame algo de tu fuerza.

El verdugo hizo una seña al Vocal del Jurado. El reo estaba preparado. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la plaza.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! Has sido condenado a recibir doscientos cincuenta latigazos como castigo a los crímenes a los que has sido condenado. ¡Prepárate!

Sasuke no movía ni un músculo. Se encontraba de espaldas al gentío y su cara quedaba medio oculta por el poste. Sin embargo, Sakura sabía que su rostro estaría tan impasible como el de una estatua de mármol. Con un crujido, la tarima empezó a girar sobre su eje. Verdugo y condenado iniciaron una lenta rotación. La gente guardaba silencio esperando de forma morbosa a que la cara del muchacho se les mostrara.

Cuando el rostro del Uchiha apareció ante la multitud un murmullo recorrió la plaza. Tal como Sakura había vaticinado, Sasuke no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. Sólo sus ojos, brillando como dos carbones encendidos, mostraban su enorme orgullo.

- ¡Teme! - Naruto rompió el silencio de la plaza con aquél insulto que se había convertido en un apodo entre él y Sasuke.

Algunas cabezas miraron hacia arriba. Entre ellas, la de la Quinta Hokage, que sonrió tristemente. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha también escuchó la estridente voz del Uzumaki y alzó su mirada hacia donde provenía el grito. Les vio de pie, erguidos encima de aquel tejado. Mirándole sonrientes, como si estuvieran a punto de irse de misión y le estuvieran esperando. Sabía por qué estaban allí.

_"Idiotas…"_.

En el fondo de su corazón se alegró. Si perdía la conciencia o moría lo haría mirando aquél par de ojos. Quizá fuera lo último que viera. Tampoco era una mala forma de morir.


	3. Castigo

**_No apto para menores. Escenas violentas._**

* * *

La voz del Vocal del Jurado le devolvió a la realidad. Sasuke Uchiha se preparó mentalmente para recibir el primer golpe.

- ¡Uno! - gritó el funcionario y el primer latigazo estalló con fuerza en la espalda del condenado dejándole una marca roja en la piel.

La gente guardaba silencio absoluto esperando oír un lamento por parte del Uchiha. Sin embargo, no escucharon nada.

- ¡Dos!

Sasuke Uchiha recibió los primeros golpes como si la cosa no fuera con él. En el tejado, Sakura sostenía la mano de Naruto tan fuerte que el rubio pensó que iba a romperle todos los huesos.

- ¡Cinco!

Nada. Sasuke Uchiha no decía nada, aunque ya tenía varios verdugones en la espalda. Ni siquiera sudaba.

- ¡Quince!

Nada. Naruto casi se reía al ver la desesperación de la gente buscando un gesto de dolor en la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Veintitrés!

Nada. Cada vez que los ojos de Sasuke pasaban por delante del tejado, Sakura intentaba leerlos, sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Treinta!

Nada. La gente empezó a aburrirse. El Uchiha no daba señales de sufrimiento. Alguno incitó al verdugo a pegar más fuerte.

- ¡Treinta y siete!

Nada. El verdugo se enfureció. Habitualmente, los condenados chillaban como ratas en el quinto azote y en el treinta habían perdido el sentido, pero ese maldito Uchiha parecía que estaba tomando el té con su tía.

- ¡Cuarenta!

El verdugo aumentó la fuerza y la intensidad del golpe. Por un momento, sintió cómo el reo se estremecía. El sicario sonrió. Por fin una reacción humana del bastardo traidor.

- ¡Cuarenta y tres!

El sicario ponía todo su empeño en hacer bien su trabajo. Sakura comprobó que Sasuke tenía la piel levantada en algunas zonas.

- ¡Cincuenta!

Un leve gemido salió de los labios del Uchiha. La multitud congregada en la plaza guardaba un silencio impresionado ante el aguante del condenado.

El sicario estaba furioso. Con cincuenta latigazos y sólo había conseguido hacerle gemir levemente una sola vez… Pero el verdugo tenía carta blanca a la hora de aplicar la fuerza en sus golpes, los consejeros de Konoha habían sido muy claros al respecto. No les importaba si el chico moría a causa de la paliza. En ese caso, el verdugo recibiría una gratificación extra.

El siguiente golpe lo propinó con una fuerza bestial.

Y Sasuke gritó por primera vez. Fue un grito ahogado y rabioso, medio contenido. La sangre empezó a brotar.

El sicario sonrió. Llegados a ese punto, ya no habría marcha atrás. Sasuke Uchiha había empezado a "cantar". La multitud de la plaza empezó a chillar y a aplaudir. Ya era hora…

- Sakura… Vete a casa… - Naruto miró preocupado a su amiga - Por favor… Después iré a verte…

- No. Es a partir de ahora cuando nos va a necesitar… - murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz.

Naruto no dijo nada más.

- ¡Sesenta!

Los gemidos contenidos de Sasuke se escuchaban en toda la plaza. La gente gritaba "¡olé!", cada vez que el Uchiha gritaba. La Quinta Hokage se obligaba a mirar el lamentable espectáculo que presidia, intentando que las lágrimas no se desbordaran de sus ojos.

- ¡Setenta!

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba cubierto de sudor y algunos golpes le habían alcanzado en los antebrazos y en las piernas.

Kakashi charlaba animadamente con el Feudal del País del Fuego sobre la educación primaria de los ninjas de Konoha, sin dirigir una sola mirada a su antiguo alumno.

- ¡Ochenta!

Sasuke levantó la vista. Sentía cómo su sangre brotaba, resbalando desde su espalda hasta sus pantorrillas. El dolor era tan intenso que parecía que le estaban clavando alfileres al rojo vivo.

- ¡Cien!

Sasuke cabeceó. La multitud rugía. El Uchiha estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

El verdugo se tomó un pequeño descanso y el Vocal del Jurado le ofreció un vaso de té frío. El sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo igual que la sangre por el del Uchiha. Uno de los golpes había alcanzado la ropa interior del muchacho, desgarrándosela. El sicario se percató de ello y se la arrancó de cuajo, dejando a Sasuke desnudo delante de toda la plaza.

La muchedumbre estalló en vítores y risas, a la vez que Sakura estalló en llanto.

- Sasuke-kun…

- ¡No! ¡Sakura-chan, no llores! ¡Que no te vea llorar! - gritó Naruto - ¡Rómpeme los huesos de la mano si quieres, pero no llores!

Sakura asintió y con la mano libre se limpió los ojos con furia. Sasuke no aguantaría otra paliza como esa. Ni siquiera llevaban la mitad del castigo y el chico estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Como si la oyera, Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia un punto indefinido. Tenía la vista entelada, como si estuviera drogado. El dolor debía ser insoportable.

_"¿Dónde está el maldito Dobe? No le veo ¿Por qué no me saca de aquí?"_

El verdugo le dio una cachetada en el trasero, haciendo que la gente congregada en la plaza prorrumpiera en carcajadas, aplausos y vítores.

La Quinta Hokage se puso en pie, mirando con furia al verdugo. Eso no era en absoluto necesario. El sicario sintió la ira de la Godaime y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, mirándola con pavor.

- ¿Princesa Tsunade, qué mal hay en que la gente se divierta? - preguntó el Feudal del País del Fuego sonriente - La guerra ha sido terrible… Deja que rían un poco…

- Pero no a costa de ese muchacho… Él está recibiendo su "castigo"… - Tsunade pronunció la palabra "castigo" con sarcasmo - No hace falta humillarle…

- Um… Esos condenados Uchiha siempre han sido la causa de todos los problemas de Konoha… Hay que ponerles en su sitio de una vez por todas - el Feudal del Fuego buscó apoyo - ¿Verdad, Kakashi?

- Sí... Yo no le enseñé a Sasuke a traicionar a su pueblo… Ahora, debe aprender que todo tiene un precio.

- Ahá… - asintió el Feudal del País del Fuego aprobando las palabras de Kakashi.

"Espantapájaros… Maldito lameculos", pensó Tsunade.

- Sí, Kakashi, pero te recuerdo que Sasuke ha salido absuelto del cargo de traición… - dijo Tsunade con un tono que no admitía réplica.

- Ku, ku, ku… Eso también es cierto, Kakashi… - el Feudal del Fuego aplaudió las palabras de Tsunade.

Kakashi hizo una reverencia ante el Feudal y no dijo nada más. La Quinta volvió a sentarse.

El verdugo retomó su tarea con menos vigor que antes, quizá la mirada de odio de la Godaime había tenido algo que ver.

- ¡Ciento diez! - cantó el Vocal del Jurado.

Sasuke gemía como un animal herido. Tenía el Sharingan activado y el pelo, largo hasta los hombros, le caía por encima de la cara.

- ¡Mierda Suigetsu, le van a matar! - berreó Karin a su compañero.

Karin y Suigetsu se ocultaban en uno de los portalones que circundaban la plaza. Karin se tiraba del pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra estrujaba los dedos del Hôzuki.

- ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga yo, Karin? - Suigetsu estaba desesperado - ¡Un tercio de los ANBU de Konoha están en la plaza, por no hablar de los putos Cinco Kages y todos los Clanes Menores de esta mierda de Villa!

- ¡Van a matar a Sasuke! - gritaba la chica angustiada - ¿Por qué se ha dejado atrapar ese imbécil?

- Te recuerdo que se entregó voluntariamente… - dijo Suigetsu - Así que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hubieran hecho en otro caso…

- Sasuke… Idiota… - Karin sintió que los ojos le ardían y las gafas se le empañaban. Ella, igual que Naruto y Sakura, no había declarado en el juicio en contra del Uchiha. Suigetsu la miró y la abrazó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él. Quizá fue la primera vez que Karin se dejó confortar por el muchacho.

- Mira, Naruto y Sakura están allí arriba… - Suigetsu intentó calmar a su amiga - Y ellos tampoco pueden hacer nada…

Karin miró hacia el tejado que le señalaba su compañero. Desde donde estaba podía ver la cara crispada del Uzumaki y el pálido rostro dolorido de la Haruno.

- Sakura… - murmuró la pelirroja.

* * *

**_Comentad, criticad, sugerid._**

**_CAM_**


	4. Destello

**4. ****Destello**

- ¡Ciento cincuenta!

Sasuke no gritaba. Se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre. El dolor pulsante de su espalda le estaba volviendo loco, pero no quería gritar más. Él no era débil.

A Sakura le flaqueaban las piernas, sentía la náusea a punto de rompérsele en el esófago. Era una carnicería. Llevaban más de media hora "castigando" a Sasuke y aunque el muchacho no había perdido la conciencia, parecía completamente ido.

La parte posterior de su cuerpo estaba en carne viva, eso incluía su espalda, sus nalgas y pantorrillas. Algunos golpes habían rebotado hacia delante y el poste al que estaba atado dejaba ver marcas en parte de su pecho y en los muslos.

El Raikage miró a la Quinta que le devolvió la mirada consternada. A él, como al resto de Kages, tampoco le hacía ni pizca de gracia lo que estaba ocurriendo con el Uchiha. Un ninja debía vivir con dignidad y a ser posible debía morir en el campo de batalla, pero no ser ultrajado de esa forma vergonzosa. A su lado Killer Bee buscaba con la mirada al chico del Kyubi.

- ¡Doscientos!

Sasuke levantó la cabeza hacia el tejado. Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. Sólo le sostenía su orgullo.

- ¡Doscientos cuarenta y cinco!

Sasuke caminaba entre la fina línea existente entre la vida y la muerte. Su cuerpo yacía desmadejado apoyado contra el poste. Le dolían los brazos, los hombros y el cuello de la postura, sus nalgas y espalda quemaban. La sangre cubría todo su cuerpo y buena parte del suelo. No le importaba su desnudez, ni que un centenar de vecinos presenciaran su caída. No le importaba su orgullo ni su Clan, no le importaba morir. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo quería verles por última vez.

_"¿Dónde está ese idiota? No puedo más, Dobe… ¿Por qué no me has sacado de aquí? ¿Y dónde está esa atontada?"._

Le pareció ver un destello verde y casi sonrió. Al final, siempre estaba ese destello verde. Incluso en sus más oscuras pesadillas, al final siempre aparecía un destello verde… A veces cuando la noche era muy negra, sólo había sido un relámpago… Pero ahí estaba ese color...

_"Pesada…"_

Recordó a una pequeña niña de seis años gritando su nombre por toda la Villa.

_"Niñata…"_

Recordó a una adolescente siguiéndole disimuladamente hasta su casa.

_"Lamentable…"_

Recordó a la misma adolescente haciéndose la encontradiza un domingo por la mañana.

_"Fastidiosa…"_

Recordó una sonrisa boba pidiéndole una cita.

_"Tonta…"_

Recordó el pelo rosa que le envolvía cuando despertó después de la batalla contra Zabuza.

_"Molestia…"_

Recordó su llanto y el cálido contacto de su mano cuando el dolor del sello impuesto por Orochimaru le atravesaba el cuello.

_"Débil…"_

Recordó sus suaves brazos rodeándole cuando se volvió loco por primera vez.

_"Llorona…"_

Recordó a una brava kunoichi protegerle ferozmente de un Gaara transformado en Bijû, sólo con un kunai y la fuerza de su amor.

_"Imprudente…"_

Recordó la humedad de sus lágrimas al despertar en la cama de un hospital, después de que Itachi le rompiera las costillas.

_"Estúpida…"_

Recordó el sonido rasposo de una manzana al pelarse y una sonrisa tonta al ofrecerle un pedazo.

_"Lerda…"_

Recordó un destello verde intentando detener un _Chidori_ dirigido contra Naruto en el tejado de un hospital.

_"Incordio…"_

Recordó una declaración de amor descerebrada en mitad de la noche.

_"Ingenua…"_

Recordó que la abatió de un solo golpe, cuando intentó retenerle.

_"Sakura…"_

Recordó que él la dejó abandonada e inconsciente en un banco del parque.

_"Sakura…"_

Recordó que cuando la volvió a ver, el destello verde se oscureció por la impresión.

_"Sakura…"_

Recordó que la incitó para que matara a Karin.

_"Sakura…"_

Recordó que él la atacó, para que ella le odiara de una vez por todas.

_"Sakura… No me dejes solo… Por favor…"_

Después… No recordó nada más.


	5. Pánico

**5. ****Pánico****.**

El muchacho se había desmayado a los doscientos cuarenta y cinco golpes. El resto, los había recibido inconsciente. Después de eso el verdugo le había desatado y el Uchiha se había desplomado en el suelo, completamente cubierto de sangre ante el estallido de vítores de la multitud que llenaba la plaza.

El Jefe de escuadrón ANBU Raíz, subió a la tarima y le tomó el pulso. Los Consejeros del Feudal del Fuego se sintieron decepcionados cuando Sai indicó que el Uchiha respiraba. La Quinta se levantó y dio la orden para que el muchacho fuera trasladado a los sótanos del Palacio del Hokage donde recibiría asistencia médica. Entre dos ANBU Raíz se llevaron el cuerpo del Uchiha sin preocuparse por cubrirlo. Sakura y Naruto les vieron pasar por delante de ellos.

- Naruto… Debo ir… Ya no me fio de nadie… - dijo la chica con la voz ronca - Seré yo quien le cure. Nadie más va a tocarle…

El Uzumaki se limitó a asentir, conmocionado por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Pero Sakura saltó del tejado y se fue directamente hacia la Quinta, que en ese momento hablaba con el Raikage y Killer Bee.

- ¡Maestra! ¡Disculpe la interrupción! - Sakura se arrodilló ante la Godaime.

Tsunade la miró y suspiró. Tal como había previsto. Sakura Haruno, su mejor, más brillante alumna y la persona más fiable de Konoha… Junto a su querido Naruto.

- Sakura… - se adelantó la Quinta a su discípula - Ya he enviado a Shizune…

- Maestra, con todos mis respetos… - Sakura se arrodilló aún más.

- Sakura… - interrumpió la Quinta dulcemente - Vete a casa y descansa… Lo que has visto hoy ha sido horrible… Y para ti, aún más… No creo que sobreviva… Sabes que Shizune hará todo lo que pueda por él. Te mantendremos informada.

- ¡No! - nunca había llevado la contraria a su maestra - Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos. Ya no siento nada especial por Sasuke, pero es mi compañero del Equipo Siete. Mi responsabilidad es protegerle.

- Sakura… - Tsunade suspiró con pena.

- No necesito que Shizune haga "todo lo que pueda". Necesito que él sobreviva a esta monstruosidad. Y yo sí puedo hacerle sobrevivir.

- Sakura… No seas arrogante… No subestimes a tu compañera… - la Quinta tenía un leve deje irritado en la voz, aunque se contenía en atención a las circunstancias.

- Maestra. Tanto si me deja, como si no, voy a ser yo quien le atienda… - Sakura miró a los ojos a Tsunade. El Raikage y Killer Bee guardaban silencio. Las cuestiones de los ninjas de Konoha, concernían a Konoha.

- Está bien, Sakura. Préstale asistencia médica a Sasuke Uchiha - Tsunade añadió - Pero tu insolencia no quedará impune. Ven a verme mañana a mi despacho. A las once en punto. Vas a tener que rellenar un montón de papeles.

- ¡Gracias Maestra! - Sakura la miró con una triste sonrisa - Gracias Tsunade-sama…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta! - berreó la Godaime.

Y ahora, Sakura se hallaba en el sótano húmedo y frío donde habían llevado a Sasuke. Tres ANBU Raíz, capitaneados por Sai, la hicieron pasar a una habitación que hacía las veces de dispensario médico de urgencia.

- Sakura, está muy mal… No creo que sobreviva… Debes prepararte… - también Sai podía ser brutalmente sincero.

- No necesito prepararme. Sobrevivirá.

Sai despidió a los ANBU y se quedó vigilando fuera. Sakura cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se había quedado sola en la habitación, iluminada de forma tenue por una bombilla de bajo consumo.

Los ANBU habían arrojado a Sasuke en un extremo de la estancia, cerca de una manguera abierta que manaba agua y un pequeño desagüe con pendiente que se insertaba directamente en el suelo. La sangre del Uchiha se mezclaba con el agua, mojando el suelo, circulando lentamente hacia el desagüe.

La chica se acercó rápidamente a él. No habían cubierto su cuerpo, así que se encontraba desnudo, tumbado de costado. La chica le tomó el pulso y le costó encontrarlo. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero aún respiraba levemente, con mucha dificultad. Sakura se percató de que la paliza, le había dañado los pulmones y los riñones. Tenía arritmia. Debía darse prisa. Estaba en estado crítico.

Con mucho cuidado, la muchacha volteó al Uchiha dejándole boca arriba. La imagen de Sasuke cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza era terrorífica. Aún así, se obligó a sonreír.

- Eres incluso más fuerte de lo que ellos creen… ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun? - dijo Sakura - Demuéstraselo… Venga… Por favor…

La muchacha separó las extremidades del Uchiha, de forma que el chico quedó extendido en el suelo formando un aspa. Se concentró haciendo que una aureola de chacra azulada la rodeara y realizó varios sellos de ninjutsu a gran velocidad:

- ¡Mono, dragón, tigre, jabalí, serpiente, carnero, buey, tigre, dragón, mono, tigre, pájaro! - canturreó.

Las manos de Sakura empezaron a arder con una luz verdosa y las impuso sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, sin tocarle la piel. De esta forma, intentaba sanar las heridas internas sin dejar cicatrices físicas. Sakura no había mentido a Tsunade cuando le dijo que sólo ella podía hacerle sobrevivir. Su manejo de las técnicas médicas era excepcional para una muchacha de su edad. Hacía tiempo que había superado a la Quinta y Shizune estaba a años luz de alcanzarla.

Dos horas y media después, Sakura aún no había finalizado su jutsu. El sudor resbalaba por sus sienes, pechos y espalda. Estaba agotada, pero no se movía ni cambiaba de postura. Casi no le quedaba chacra y no estaba segura de que la técnica hubiera funcionado al cien por cien. Poco a poco, la luz verdosa que desprendían sus manos fue perdiendo intensidad.

- No... Un poco más… Por favor…

Pero la luz se apagó. Sakura había llegado a su límite.

La habitación quedó extrañamente a oscuras cuando cesó el resplandor de las manos de la muchacha. El cuerpo de Sasuke permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Sakura le tomó el pulso sin poder evitar un ligero temblor en los dedos.

- ¡No! - gritó - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

No había latidos, ni respiraba. Nada.

- ¡No! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Reacciona! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

La chica intentó concentrar chacra, sin conseguirlo. Desesperada, empezó a golpearle en el pecho con los puños.

- ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! - Sakura le gritaba desesperada al corazón del Uchiha, como si pudiera oírla - ¡Mierda! ¡Muévete!

Le abrió la boca con las manos y apoyó sus labios en los de Sasuke intentando insuflar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

- ¡Respira! ¡Maldito niñato engreído! ¡Respira! ¡Por favor! - Sakura perdió el control - ¡No…! ¡Dioses! ¡No…! ¡Sasuke-kun…!

El pánico se adueñó de su mente mientras intentaba que el muchacho al que una vez había amado con locura reaccionara. Le agarró por los hombros y le agitó desesperadamente.

- ¡Sasukeeee…! - un grito desgarrado hizo que Sai al otro lado de la puerta cerrara los ojos con tristeza.

- ¡Sasukeee! - le llamaba como si el muchacho pudiera oírla.

Sakura cerró el puño, golpeando el pecho del Uchiha con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y en ese mismo instante… El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir. Sus pulmones se hincharon de golpe y el chico inhaló de forma súbita, buscando aire.

- Maldito Uchiha… ¡Qué susto me has dado! - la voz de Sakura Haruno le llegó de lejos, temblorosa y estrangulada.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un destello verde.


	6. Dolor

**6. ****Dolor**

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con los ojos entelados.

Tenía en la boca el regusto metálico de la sangre y la garganta completamente seca. No podía hablar. Un dolor terrible le laceraba la espalda y los muslos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar igual que los riñones. Sentía que la piel le quemaba. Los pulmones le ardían con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba, tenía frío y Sakura le tenía abrazado contra su pecho como si fuera un bebé.

Empezó a temblar de fiebre.

- Te-tengo frío… - su voz sonó rasposa, lastimera, a causa de la lengua inflamada y estaba desnudo.

_"Mierda…" _

- Aguanta un poco más… - la voz de su ex compañera le llegó desde muy lejos.

Sakura le depositó boca arriba, en el suelo. A Sasuke le pareció que hacía rato que estaban allí.

Rápida, precisa y profesional, Sakura extrajo una ampolla y una jeringa del equipo médico que llevaba en su cinturón. La preparó y se la inyectó a Sasuke en la vena del antebrazo. El muchacho la observaba como en sueños.

Sakura repitió la operación con tres ampollas y tres jeringas más. Le había administrado antibióticos, calmantes, antiinflamatorios y una dosis de su preparado especial para la recuperación de sangre. Creía que con eso estabilizaría un poco más al Uchiha.

Con sumo cuidado y sin que Sasuke opusiera ninguna resistencia, le dio la vuelta, colocándole boca abajo. Había llegado el momento de observar las lesiones externas. Ahogó un grito cuando vio las heridas de su dorso. Era una auténtica carnicería: el cuello, la espalda, los hombros, las nalgas y los muslos estaban absolutamente lacerados.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese salvaje…? - Sakura lo preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Se obligó a no llorar. No podía perder el tiempo con eso y mucho menos delante de él. Ya lloraría después, cuando estuviera sola en su casa.

Se levantó y se fue hacia un extremo de la habitación donde en un armario con puertas de cristal había una botella de desinfectante, vendas, toallas y varios juegos de sábanas.

Extendió una de las sábanas en el suelo y sirviéndose de su monstruosa fuerza, movió a Sasuke hasta allí. El chico era como un muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos. Se dirigió hacia la manguera que había visto al llegar. Rompió una toalla y la empapó en agua y desinfectante.

Con delicadeza extrema, Sakura empezó a limpiar el cuerpo del Uchiha, que se estremeció de dolor al contacto con la toalla. La piel se desprendía y quedaba adherida al paño, por lo que debía tener cuidado si no quería que al muchacho le quedaran cicatrices.

Sasuke gemía levemente, el dolor debía ser insoportable. Sakura conocía ese tipo de heridas, había estudiado que podían equipararse a las quemaduras más graves.

La toalla estuvo muy pronto empapada en sangre, así que la muchacha la cambió por una nueva y repitió la operación. Tardó más de una hora en limpiar toda la parte posterior del cuerpo de Sasuke, que temblaba como una hoja, aunque ahora su respiración era más regular y acompasada. Los medicamentos administrados por la muchacha estaban haciendo efecto.

- Aguanta un poquito más... - le dijo Sakura dulcemente - Ya casi estamos...

La muchacha dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Sasuke que nuevamente quedó boca arriba. Por un segundo, se permitió observarle el rostro algo magullado, pero sin heridas relevantes. Le apartó los mechones de pelo pegados en la cara y amagó una sonrisa, mientras él la observaba en silencio desde su dimensión de dolor particular.

Inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra, repitiendo la operación de la toalla en las heridas del torso. Cuando llegó a los muslos, Sasuke gimió débilmente. Sakura le miró a los ojos y sonrió al observar la evidente incomodidad del Uchiha.

- Tranquilo… No es la primera vez que veo a un pacientedesnudo…

_"Paciente"._

Cuando todas las heridas de Sasuke estuvieron limpias y desinfectadas, Sakura le aplicó un bálsamo preparado por ella y se dedicó a vendarle todo el cuerpo. Después Sakura fue a por una sábana limpia, envolviendo al Uchiha con ella, a modo de toga. Después, la muchacha se levantó otra vez, fue hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió.

Salió para encontrarse con Sai que la miraba con tristeza.

- Sakura… Lo siento… Muchísimo…

- No tienes por qué… Te dije que sobreviviría y lo ha hecho.

Sai abrió los ojos como platos. Al oírla gritar el nombre del Uchiha, Sai creyó que el muchacho había muerto. No había entrado en la habitación, porque pensó que la chica querría despedirse en la intimidad, del hombre al que tanto había amado. Pero el Uchiha estaba vivo. Había sobrevivido gracias a ella.

No era posible admirar más a Sakura como en ese momento lo hacía Sai.

- ¿Puedes traer algo de ropa? - pidió la muchacha - Está desnudo. Le he envuelto en una sábana, pero no es suficiente, tiene frío… Del shock y la fiebre…

- Sí.

- Necesitará estar unos días en reposo, siete u ocho… Además, los vendajes deberían cambiarse diariamente ¿Crees que podrás conseguir que le trasladen al hospital?

- No creo… Lo más seguro es que desde aquí le lleven a la enfermería del penal… Pero haré todo lo que pueda… -prometió Sai.

- Entonces… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que vengan a buscarle?

- Una hora, quizá dos...

- Bien… Estaré con él todo ese tiempo…

Sakura abrió nuevamente la puerta de la estancia. Antes de que entrara, Sai la retuvo.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me alegro de que seas mi amiga. Me alegro mucho.

La muchacha sonrió tristemente y entró. Sasuke la necesitaba.


End file.
